choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Lee
Hana, a character in The Royal Romance series, is one of the suitors to Prince Liam and also a potential love interest for your character. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Hana has long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. Usually, she wears a pink dress. Personality Hana is a kind-hearted girl and has a great personality, although she is often shy, timid, and has low self-esteem. History As a child, Hana was pushed into doing many things by her family. She says that most of them she didn't enjoy, but that playing piano was a passion of hers. However, her parents also pushed her too much to perform for large crowds and, furious, she intentionally botched a performance at a ball. Despite their harsh expectations and the rigorous preparation they put her through, Hana's parents also care for her safety and wellbeing. Hana reveals that once during a dressage competition, she broke her arm after falling from her horse and was consequently rushed to hospital. There her parents remained in her company and treated her with icecream, rather than scolding her for losing the competition. She was previously engaged to an English nobleman, named Peter. She had accepted his proposal because she felt she needed to, but when he realized she didn't love him, he ended their engagement. Although it was handled quietly, it became a scandal for her because he married someone else shortly after. It is one of the reasons her parents threw her into the competition so aggressively. When visiting Paris, Hana tells Your Character about how she used to read some of her favorite books there and how she left messages in the pages of books for the next reader. Relationships Your Character When she first appeared in Chapter 2, Hana quickly complimented Your Character's looks. Hana and Your Character first meet in a boutique where they're looking for a dress for the Masquerade Ball. Your Character accidentally sees Hana in her underwear. Depending on the player's choice, Hana likes Your Character comment. Being friends with Hana proves to be beneficial to Your Character. In Book 2, Hana is worried about going back home because of the tensions between her parents. Your Character offered her a place to stay in your new estate and she agreed. If you rejected the Prince's proposal and declared your love for Hana, she will propose to you on the night before the Homecoming Ball. In Book 2, Chapter 18, ''there is a diamond scene where you can hook up with her if you choose. Even if you are engaged to Liam, you can still pursue a relationship with her. In ''Book 3, Chapter 1, if you are actively pursuing Hana, she will give you a ring and you will announce to the rest of the group that you are getting married, an event the Cordonian people can get behind. Olivia Olivia bullies Hana often. Xinghai Lee Xinghai is Hana's father. Hana stands up to her father in Chapter 13 of Book 2 ''which throws off their relationship. She is unsure of how things will work out with her parents and Your Character (especially if Your Character pursues a romantic relationship). Lorelai Lee Lorelai is Hana's mother. It is implied that they don't share a good relationship with each other. Gallery Other Looks Hana Lingerie.png|Lingerie Hana Masquerade.png|Masquerade ball Hana Winter Ball.png|Winter ball Hana Bikini.png|Bikini Hana Riding.png|Riding outfit Hana Lee.png|Full view of Hana Hana Towel.png|Spa towel Hana Towel2.png|Spa towel TRR Hana Tea ceremony.png|Tea Ceremony outfit Hana Lee Lingerie full.jpg|Lingerie Hana New York Outfit.png|New York casual outfit Hana Costume Ball Outfit.png|Costume Gala Full View Hanawinteroutfit.png|Winter Dress Hana Winter Dress.png|Winter Dress Full View Hana Bachelorette Party.png|Bachelorette Party Hana Bachelorette Party Dress.png|Full view of Bachelorette Party Dress Hana White Dress.png|White Dress Hana Wedding Dress.png|Wedding Dress Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|Hana in Book 2 HannasringtoMC.jpg|Hana's ring to MC HannaandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Hana and MC's Engagement Photo TRR Book 3 MC and Hana Wedding.jpg|MC and Hana's Wedding HannaTRRConfirmedBi.jpg|Confirmation of Hana being Bisexual FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs TelescopefromMCtoHannainTRR.png| MC's gift tho Hana Hana'sSomethingblueforMC.png|Hana's Something blue wedding gift to MC Trivia * Hana is shown on the cover of ''The Royal Romance, Book 2. * Hana's mother is a member of Cordonian minor noble house. * She is half Chinese from her father's side. * She and her mother made many shopping trips to Paris when Hana was younger. * Hana is depicted as insanely multi-talented, with a wide range of talents from courtly activities to making hot chocolates, the latter of which she is most proud of among her trainings. This is due to her parents pushing her to participate in many activities to prepare herself to marry a high-ranked nobleperson. * Hana is a skilled horse rider, having learnt the English, Mongolian, and Arabian styles of riding. * Hana has a love-hate relationship with her parents. While she loves them dearly and cannot imagine leaving them, she also finds the pressure from her parents almost unbearable to the point that she feels fear when she is away in Cordonia. * If you choose to join her, Maxwell, and Drake in a game of Truth or Dare in Book 1, Chapter 16, Hana tells you her first kiss was in front of a professional photographer for her and Peter's engagement photo shoot. He missed her lips, kissed her ear instead, and punctured his lip on her earring. * Hana knows some Italian and she teaches Your Character some Italian greetings before meeting Italy's statesman in Book 2, Chapter 4. * In a reply to a player, Pixelberry confirmed on March 29, 2018 that Hana is bisexual. * In Chapter 16 of Book 3, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with her if she's not your fiancé. ** You are even presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party in Las Vegas with her before getting married to whomever your main love interest is. * One of her favorite classic books is and Prejudice''. * In Book 3, Chapter 18, her something blue wedding gift is a pair of blue that are inspired by [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderella_(character)Cinderella]. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Nobility